Cuándo el alma sonríe
by Amafle
Summary: Un hombre que olvido disfrutar las cosas sencillas de la vida, descubrió que la alegría de vivir radica en sonreír con el alma. OCC/UA/TH


_**Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la excelente e ingeniosa Rumiko Takahashi. **_

**Mmhhh ojala Sesshosexy fuera mío** :)

La historia es totalmente mía y surgió del reto impuesto por **pequeniia dhampir** para el **Forum ¡Siéntate! Ronda de Retos — Tercera edición.**

**Nombre del OS:** Cuándo el alma sonríe

**Opción para el reto:** b) Amarillo 1. Alegría.

**Número de palabras: **2213

**Summary:** Un hombre que olvido disfrutar las cosas sencillas de la vida, descubrió que la alegría de vivir radica en sonreír con el alma.

"_**Cuándo aprendas a disfrutar de la alegría de vivir, podrás regresar a nuestro lado"**_

Repasaba una y otra vez esa breve línea, arrugó de nuevo la nota sintiéndose derrotado al mirar la pantalla de su Computador y ver lo que había estado buscando en internet y lo que wikipedia le había dado como respuesta.

_**La alegría**__ es una de las emociones básicas del ser humano, junto con el miedo, la ira, el asco, la tristeza y la sorpresa. Es un estado interior fresco y luminoso, generador de bienestar general, altos niveles de energía y una poderosa disposición a la acción constructiva, que puede ser percibida en toda persona, siendo así que quien la experimenta, la revela en su apariencia, lenguaje, decisiones y actos. La tristeza es la emoción contraria.__*****_

¿Cómo era posible que él, un hombre de 35 años, casado, con hijos, importante arquitecto, estaba durmiendo en el sofá de su oficina desde hacia tres semanas?

Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza, mientras miraba la sonrisa que la fotografía de su esposa le brindaba desde el escritorio. Cuando se casaron nadie daba nada por su matrimonio, pero ella con su inocencia, sonrisa, alegría, carisma, amor y ternura, había conquistado al "huraño fortachón" y podría jurar que lo que más falta le hacía era verla sonreír por las travesuras de sus hijos.

Miró de nuevo la pantalla de su ordenador y la frustración se apoderó de todo su ser.

— ¿Quién carajos me mandó a buscar semejante idiotez? yo soy alegre— declaró mirando por el gran ventanal de su oficina.

—"Sí claro" —ironizó alguien a sus espaldas.

— ¿Por qué no mejor te callas y me dices que es lo que quieres?—preguntó enfadado y negándose a mirar a su hermano menor.

—Debemos firmar los nuevos contratos y por lo visto tú tienes que regresar a tu casa—

—No ha respondido a mis llamadas y Shin no quiere que lo acompañe al juego del sábado—.

—No es de extrañar, mira que te has perdido sus últimos... —Inuyasha fingía pensar— creo que todos sus juegos. Si definitivamente tienen que estar enojados contigo— su hermano parecía estar divertido por su sufrimiento

— ¿Tú tampoco lo entiendes, verdad? — preguntó sentándose de nuevo frente al computador donde wikipedia seguía mostrándole lo patética que era su vida, Sesshomaru Taishou buscando en Internet una respuesta que tenia desde hacía muchos años, Rin, ella era su alegría, su paz, su calma, su vida.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó su hermano con una leve sonrisa asomada en sus labios.

—A casa, ella me tiene que escuchar, mucho más ahora que sé por qué está así— Salió dejando a su hermano con dudas, pero él lo había entendido mientras miraba esa estúpida pantalla.

Cuando llegó la escuchó charlar con sus hijos, parecían divertirse, Yudai enmudeció apenas lo vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, mientras que Shin lo miró enfadado, el pequeño de tan solo diez años tomó de la mano a su hermano menor y salió de la cocina, no sin antes decirle a su padre lo que pensaba:

—No es justo que Yudai crezca sin un padre tal como lo hice yo — quiso tomar a su hijo de la mano, abrazarlo, pedirle perdón, decirle que él, su hermano y su madre eran lo más importante en su vida, pero primero tenía que solucionar los problemas con su mujer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Rin, su esposa, la misma que se negaba a mirarlo por temor a caer de nuevo y creer en sus mentiras.

— Ésta sigue siendo mi casa— dijo Sesshomaru abriendo la nevera y sacando de ella una torta de manzana perfectamente guardada y con la etiqueta de papá en el recipiente que la contenía, ella siempre hacia cosas como esas, meterle una cajita de tic-tac al bolsillo del pantalón, llegar a la oficina con una porción de pastel o una deliciosa cena cuando trabajaba hasta tarde, ella conocía todos sus gustos, sus caprichos con la comida y eso sólo la hacía más perfecta a sus ojos, lamió la cuchara untada de glaseado, tomó un vaso se sirvió leche y caminó en dirección a su habitación.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— Preguntó Rin mientras lo veía depositar la torta y el vaso de leche en la mesa de noche, desatarse los zapatos, quitarse saco, camisa y pantalón y buscar bajo su almohada un pantalón de chándal que siempre usaba como pijama.

—Llevo semanas sin dormir o comer bien, tengo sueño, estoy cansado, tengo hambre, me hace falta tu calor y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr despertar cada mañana a tu lado, desayunar con los chicos y salir a caminar tomando tu mano para que todos los hombres me miren con envidia, quiero besarte en medio de un parque, hacerte el amor en el asiento trasero de nuestro auto, pero lo que más ansío en ésta vida es que me vuelvas a regalar una de tus sonrisas, sé que me porté como un tonto, ahora lo entiendo.— dijo recostándose en su cama.

— ¿Qué es lo que has entendido? ¿Qué los niños y yo te necesitamos? ¿Qué odio tu oficina y tu maldito trabajo Porque me alejan de ti? ¿Qué estoy cansada de asistir a todas partes sola? Como si no tuviera tu apoyo ¿Qué me siento sola? Dime Sesshomaru ¿eso es lo que has entendido?— susurró las últimas palabras y lloró de nuevo como lo hacía desde que él se había marchado.

—No llores preciosa, sí, eso y mucho más es lo que entendí— dijo Sessshomaru abrazándola — Sabes he leído tu nota miles de veces y que solo recuerdo una frase, sé que tienes razones en dudar, pero los niños y tú son mi felicidad, mi vida y éste pequeño —acarició suavemente el vientre de su mujer— ¿Pensaste que no me enteraría? — Ella asintió— Yo lo sé todo de ti pequeña, sé que cuando sonríes por alegría arrugas la nariz, cuando estás triste tus ojos dejan de brillar y lo que más siento es que siempre es mi culpa. Sé que te he fallado, pero también debes de saber que nunca te he dejado de amar, que cada proyecto que emprendo es por tener algo mejor que ofrecerte.

—Prefiero vivir en una caja de cartón a seguir estando sola, tú me lo prometiste, recuerdas cuando dijiste que nunca estaría sola y siempre lo estoy, ¿Por qué Sessh, por qué me haces esto? — lloró recostada en el amplio pecho de su marido —y ahora viene otro bebe y tu creerás que debes trabajar 16 mil horas al día y de nuevo estaré sola y no quiero Sessh, no quiero ésta soledad, te quiero aquí a mi lado, diciéndome que me amas, quiero que corras en la madrugada a buscarme helado de cereza como hacías cuando estaba en embarazo de Shin, quiero que me lleves a los cursos prenatales para que las demás me envidien al ver lo sexy que eres, quiero que me alces en tus fuertes brazos y me lleves escalas arriba cuando vayamos al templo a visitar a Inuyasha y Kagame, te quiero a ti, a mi Sessho, al hombre que me regalaba rosas robadas de los jardines de la universidad porque no le alcanzaba para comprarlas, tráelo de vuelta, trae a MÍ Sesshomaru—susurraba, lloraba y se abrazaba con fuerza a su marido.

—Siempre ha estado a tu lado pequeña, sólo que se le olvidó disfrutar de lo sencillo de la vida y lo valioso que son esas cosas para tener momentos felices, pero aquí estoy, mírame pequeña, te suplico que me perdones, delegaré obligaciones, trabajaré menos, es más desde hoy me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones para que tú, los niños y yo vayamos a Disney World.

—A ti no te gusta Disney World—dijo ella haciendo un puchero adorable que lo hizo reír.

—Lo sé pequeña, pero tú y los niños lo disfrutarán y si ustedes son felices yo también lo soy— le dio un corto beso en los labios y se acomodó con ella acurrucada a su lado— Tienes sueño amor, descansa pequeña yo estoy a tu lado, no sabes la falta que me han hecho, Dios no sabes cuánto— susurró ahuyentando unas traviesas lágrimas que querían salir mientras la veía dormir.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y vio a su hijo mayor que lo miraba triste y derramando tiernas lágrimas, acomodó a Rin, se levantó, tomó a sus dos hijos en brazos y salió con ellos al jardín a jugar, los abrazó y cuando estaba a punto de entrar abrazó a Shin y le pidió perdón, preparó la cena, disfrutó de las historias de sus pequeños y comprendió lo que era felicidad, alegría, paz, tranquilidad, cariño; todas esas cosas que su esposa e hijos siempre le brindaban, esa noche durmió en su cama, abrazado por el calor de un cuerpo que lo hacía sentir tranquilo, feliz.

A todo el mundo le extrañó los cambios en la empresa, las nuevas contrataciones y ver que el jefe ya no trabajara después de las cuatro, o que pasara tres semanas con su familia en Disney; ahora el temor de todos radicaba en la sonrisa que acompañaba su rostro últimamente y esos tenía a sus empleados preocupados. En cambio su hermano estaba feliz, él quería para su hermano lo que compartía con su esposa Kagome.

—Deja de sonreír como idiota— dijo Inuyasha entrando a la oficina de Sesshomaru —Mira que ya la gente esta preocupada por ti y a decir verdad yo también, no siempre se ve al Grinch sonreír.

—Pues mira enano que éste Grinch es feliz y ahora se va a ver a su esposa, porque tu mujercita está cuidando a los enanos.

—ohh¡ eres un cerdo, mira que te vas a buscar sexo a las once de la mañana y por Dios deja a tu mujer libre por un rato, piensa que está embarazada.

—Lo que yo tengo que pensar es que llevo meses sin estar a solas con ella por más de cinco minutos, que me hace falta su calor, su sonrisa cuando le hago cosquillas, sus besos y mejor me cayo porque no te querrás enterar de que es lo que más extraño—Sesshumaru sonrió y salió rumbo a su casa.

En el trayecto recordó las palabras de la nota que su esposa le había entregado meses atrás, todo eso había quedado en el pasado, un pasado que no quería repetir, él quería ser padre, amigo, esposo, amante y hombre de familia que nunca conoció con su padre. Quería estar cerca del alma de su mujer, compartir con ella sonrisas, miradas caricias, besos… la vida entera.

—Amor estoy en casa— gritó al abrir la puerta de su hogar, una risita nerviosa se dejó escuchar desde la cocina.

— ¿Lo trajiste?—preguntó su esposa emocionada.

— ¿Y tú que crees?— dijo sonriendo, mostrándole a su esposo un gran pote de helado de cereza y galletas oreo de vainilla.

—¡oh! Te amo, te amo, te amo —repetía su esposa haciendo pequeños chillidos tal cual gata emocionada, mientras tomaba el helado y las galletas.

—Parece que se lo dices al helado— ella no se dio por enterada de las palabras que él dijo, estaba muy entretenida devorando el pote de helado, verla comer de esa manera, gemir extasiada cada vez que lamía la cuchara, lo estaba llevando a la locura.

— ¿Tienes que comer así? —ella lo miró haciéndose la desentendida y lamio la cuchara de forma descarada.

— ¿Cómo? — quiso hacerse la inocente batiendo sus largas pestañas.

—No me mires así o no respondo— dijo acercándose a ella limpiando la comisura de sus labios manchada de helado con un delicado beso —mmhh sabe delicioso— el sonrojo que se asomó en el rostro de su mujer fue lo único que necesitó para echársele encima como animal en celo —Ohh nena no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho— decía besándola mientras subía las escaleras con ella en brazos.

La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro no la cambiaba por nada mientras la veía dormir después de haberla llevado a disfrutar de varios orgasmos, el solo recordar como cabalgaba encima suyo y sus preciosos pechos batirse de un lado al otro mientras que sus gemidos llenaban la habitación, lo hacia excitarse de nuevo.

Se levantó, recogió las ropas que habían quedado esparcidas por todo el trayecto de la sala a su habitación, se preparó un café y salió a la terraza a disfrutar de un hermoso atardecer ¿Qué era la felicidad? Se preguntó muchas veces, y ahora sabía la respuesta.

¿A quien carajos le importaba que le dijeran amargado en los pasillos de la constructora? O ¿Que lo llamaran por todos esos lindos apelativos (señor limón, Grinch, amargura, tinto sin azúcar) que ahora solo lo hacían sonreír? No solo había recuperado la alegría de vivir como su esposa le había pedido, él era feliz y escuchar la voz que lo llamaba desde el interior de la casa lo hizo sonreír.

Si, de eso se trata ser alegre, no es sonreír por todo, es sonreír con el alma y cuando se asomó a su habitación y la vio allí acariciando su prominente vientre y susurrándole al bebe que su papá le conseguiría helado de vainilla y galletas de chocolate y mirándolo con cara de inocencia atrevida, su alma sonrió.

Como siempre gracias a mi BetaAmiga Laura, pequeña no se que seria de mi sin ti y a ustedes hermosas Sara y Mayis por apoyar mis tonterías.

Para uds niñas del Foro solo puedo decirles: son lo máximo y el Foro es un super parche :)

Nos leemos pronto.

_**"QUE LA FELICIDAD LOS ATROPELLE"**_


End file.
